Fire and Brimstone
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Two-bit is pissed and runs into Dally.  What happens from there? You'll just have to read and find out


"How dare that rotten son of a bitch try to come back around here," Two-bit growled, walking down the street.

Years ago Two-bit's dad walked away from him, his sister and their mom, with out ever so much as a look back. They got along just fine without him, they were doing great, until today that is. The old man had decided to try and get back into his son's life. He was never there much for his daughter, but he thought that Keith would remember him. Oh boy did he remember him and if his mom hadn't held him back, his fist would have gotten up close and personal with him. His mom told his dad to get lost, which he did only after slipping Two-bit a number where he could be reached. The small strip of paper had soon become confetti.

"All these years and he thinks he can just come back," He growled again, passing an ally that was right next to Buck's.

"Talking to your self isn't a good thing you know," Came a snarky reply out of the ally way.

Two-bit snapped his head around at the voice and Dallas Winston was leaning just inside the ally way, smoking a cigarette.

"I really don't give a fuck what you think at the moment, Dallas," Two-bit sneered.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Dally said, tossing his cig to the ground.

Two-bit walked into the shadows, getting close in Dally's bubble.

"I said, I don't give a fuck what you think," He pronounced each of the words with great precision.

"I don't like it when people talk to me that way," Dally growled, his eyes taking on a dangerous tint.

"I don't give a fuck about that either, if you wanna know the truth," Two-bit said, his eyes growing dark.

The punch came so quick Two-bit never saw it coming, just felt the near crippling pain in his gut. He wheezed once then shoved Dally against the wall, his body bouncing against the brick wall.

"Fuck you, Dally,"

Dally growled at him again.

Next thing either of them knew there were fists flying at each other. Two-bit caught Dally right under his left eye making the skin swell almost on contact. Dally retaliated with one that caught Two-bit in the jaw, the ring he wore leaving a nice little scratch on his bottom lip.

One punch that Two-bit attempted to throw, Dally dodged making the red haired male fall to the ground, giving the other opportunity to grab him. They rolled around on the ground for a few more minutes, until Dally had Two-bit pinned down. Two-bit tried to push against the hands that had his wrists held above his head, but to know avail. They were evenly matched when they weren't pissed at each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dally snarled, his face just inches from Two-bit's.

"None of you god damn business," Two-bit spat out.

"Like hell it isn't," Dally snapped and went to say something else, but was cut off by Two-bit crashing his lips to Dally's.

Dally's weight was lifted off his wrists from the sheer shock of what Two-bit had done. There was a bulge in Two-bits pants that he didn't notice, or it wasn't there before, but he kinda liked it.

"You queer," Dally snarled.

"If you don't like it, then get off me," Two-bit challenged.

"How about in you?" He growled and got up, pulling Two-bit with him.

Storming into Buck's he lead Two-bit up to an empty room and shoved him in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Dally walked over to Two-bit and grabbed the front of his shirt roughly, kissing the other male with a vengeance.

"Now who's the queer?" Two-bit gasped, as Dally bit hard into the expanse of his neck.

"Shut up," Dally sucked hard on his neck, as he kicked off his shoes.

Two-bit hissed as he kicked off his own shoes. Dally let go of the other males neck and roughly pulled Two-bits shirt off and threw it across the room. Next he rid Two-bit of his pants and boxers and shoved him on the bed. He quickly got undressed and grabbed his lube from the bedside table. Once he was sufficiently slicked up, he crawled between Two-bit's legs, positioning himself at his entrance

.

"I'm not going easy on you," He said in a dangerous voice.

"I wouldn't expect you to you sadistic," What ever he was going to say was replaced by a scream of pain and pleasure.

Dally made as quick of work as he could, getting into Two-bit, without completely tearing the man. Once he was fully in Two-bit was cursing like a sailor as Dally started moving again.

With each thrust going in harder than the last, making the bottom man scream. Dally smashed his lips over the top of Two-bits swallowing some of the screams, but no where near all of them as Dally just went faster.

Two-bit reached between them and grabbed his own cock, pumping it, bringing him self closer to orgasm. After only a few minutes, He came with another yell all over his stomach. With the extra tightening of Two-bits hole, Dally came with a grunt.

Pulling out of him, Dally laid on the bed panting. Two-bit grabbed a towel that was just chilling on the nightstand and cleaned himself up, taking into account the amount of blood that was now on the sheets.

"Damn Two-bit that was one hell of a punch," Dally said, touching his eye gingerly and lighting up a cigarette.

"Can say the same for you," He grabbed one of the cig's and lit it up, sitting up against the wall.

"Now do you want to tell me what all that was about?"

Two-bit sighed and told Dally what had happened.

"The bastard," Dally mumbled.

"Yup," Two-bit said, standing up and getting dressed, still smoking the cigarette.

"I guess I'll see you later," Two-bit said, throwing on his shoes.

"Yup," Dally said, staring at the ceiling.

As Two-bit walked out of Bucks and started heading, god only know's where, he couldn't help but smile.

Pissing off Dallas Winston was a great stress reliever.

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I don't even know where to begin with this one…. I have been taking requests for new and interesting pairings and someone I was talking to mentioned these two.

Well as I was waiting for (you can't pretty much call him) my brother in law, this idea kind of popped into my head.

I know its different from most of the lovey dovey stuff I do, but I think it fits the pair of them, what do you think?

I own nothing


End file.
